The Heart Won't Lie
by chica-bo-bica
Summary: Nefertiri hopes she can find the man she dreams of before her father forces her to marry Ramses. I changed the title 'cause the other didn't seem to fit the story , formally ' Live. Laugh, Love.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters . Althought I wish I did , I don't so don't sue me.   
Note: My first fic in this catergory so be nice. Reviews and suggestions greatly appreciated, and flames, I use them to toast my marshmallows.  
  
The Heart Won't Lie.  
  
Nefertiri walked out to her balcony, she looked out towards the garden, her sanctuary. It was only place she could be alone, no one ever walked through there anymore, mostly because it was the queen's favorite place in the palace grounds. After her mothers death she walked through it more often, thinking about the times she walked through the garden with her, now she dreamed of the man she would marry someday.   
He was handsome, with the rarest blue eyes, and the silkiest hair that was like the delecate colour of the sand. Everytime she thought of him, she felt herself being lifted high off the ground, being carried by his love. Although she knew her father would be wanting her to marry soon, she knew that the one she dreamed of was out there somewhere; all she needed to do was find him. Rameses would be coming for a meeting with her in a few weeks, but she was not worried, for she knew that he was handosme, and that he had a great fortune. Even the thought of having her own temple was becoming more appeling each day.   
  
'Oh mother. what should I do , I mean Rameses has a great fortune and from what I hear is extremly handsome, but what about the man that's always in my dreams. Should I wait for him or marry Rameses?' She asked her heart, for she believed her mother was there.  
  
'Do what you think is right my child, for your heart will tell you right from wrong. Only you can make your decision. Remember these words. Dreams are best kept for later. Dreams can come true, but sometimes a dream that comes true can be a burden to the wonderful life you live. Remember to listen to your heart,' the voice of her mother told her, in just the same way she had when she was thirteen. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters I never will, so don't sue  
Note: Once again Idea's are greatly appeciated, and flames are for marshmallows. Please tel me if you like my refrence to the pig ( you'll know what I mean.  
  
The Heart Won't Lie   
Chapter Two  
  
There was a lovely rain fall outside when Nefertiri awoke. Quickly she dressed and took to a walk outside. She loved the rain and never gave up a chance to walk throught it; no matter how soaked she got. The drops that fell on her face felt refreshing, she wished they would never have to go away.   
Nefertiri glanced around to see if anyone was around, then quietly she stepped into the garden. She regarded the wilttering flowers and the moss covered bench in which she and her mother used to sit on. Ever since the gardener died the garden hadn't been tended to, and was in serious need of a weeding; Nefertiri decided she would take that up with her father.   
In the center of the garden there was a patch of her mothers flowers, still in bloom. Nefertiri gasped at the site of them. Suddenly she was oblivious to anything around her.  
  
*  
  
'Mama, what are these?' Nefertiri asked her mother.  
  
' Those are called lillies. They are beautiful flowers. I had them in my hair when I married your father,' her mother told her softly.  
  
' I want those flowers all over at my wedding mama.' the 5 year old princess said very happily.  
  
' My dear child. We will fill the room, and your hair, with lillies. You will be the most beautiful bride Thebes has ever seen.' the Queen exclaimed, laughing. Her daughter soon following.   
  
*  
  
Thinking back to that day with her mother, she knew that she was ready to marry, her heart had told her. Her heart also told her that Ramses was not the one she was to marry.   
  
The cool rain shower had difted away when Nefertiri decided to return to her room, stopping to see her father first.  
  
" Daughter, " Seti greeted her as she walked towards him.  
  
" Hello father. I wish to speak to you about my wedding," she said, sounding very determined.  
  
" And who has my darling daughter chose to wed."  
  
Her father sounded to entusiastic to know who she had chosen, and now she was to scared to tell him. She was to marry before her 20th birthday, which was in 3 weeks. Would he force her to marry Ramses? or maybe one of those awful ones from the lower kingdom? They were the worst. Taking a deep breath she continued,  
  
" Father I have not chosen who I will marry, I would just like to discuss the plans so that when I do decide it will not be a large hassel to get everything together."  
  
"Daughter you must chose a prince to marry, if you don't on your birthday I will chose for you and you will marry who I chose. What about that nice one ....what was his name........Alikashkah."  
  
"Goodbye father. I will see you at dinner."  
  
Nefertiri stormed out of her fathers throne room. ' Who does he think he is trying to force me to marry.' she thought. She decided to go back out into the garden to clear her thoughts and get some air. As she turned the corner she crashed straight into the chest of a tall man, a med-jai.  
  
" Please excuse me, I wasn't watching where I was going, " she apologized, not looking up to see his face.  
  
" That is alright Princess. I was in a bit of a rush myself to see the Pharoh, " the med-jai answered not making her feel so guilty.  
  
" Why did you want to see him ?" She asked, being curious.  
  
" Ramses is here Princess, I think it would be best if you would follow me into The Throne Room."   
  
Finally she looked up at him. She stood there not moving and barely breathing. He looked exactly the same, the rarest blue eyes, and hair the soft colour of the sand. He was tall, just as she hoped, and was beautifully tanned and handsome. Nefertiri had dreamed of this man since she was 16 and now he was here standing before her, gazing into her dark brown eyes.   
  
" Princess are you alright?" he asked with concern.   
  
His question snapped her back to reality, " Yes, yes, I'm fine, let's go then. It would be great for me to be there before my father sends for me."  
  
The Med-jai walked about 5 feet in front of her, keeping good distance. If Seti would have seen him as close to her as he was before he would have surely had him killed. Nodding as he walked past Imoteph, the high-priest, he entered the room , Nefertiri following behind him.   
  
" Pharoh, Ramses has arrived and is ready to meet your daughter, He will join us in a moment," one of the older med-jai said.  
  
"Daughter, " Seti exclaimed, " this may be the man you marry. Regard him closely."  
  
They waited in their positions for Ramses to appear. Anuk-su-namun at her cat statue, Nefertiri in her chair beside her father, Imoteph standing unbelievably straight, and Seti, happier than a pig in shit, sitting in his thorne.Quietly yet quickly the double doors opened, revealing the man Seti thought the world of. Ramses was as handsome as everyone said he was, but for some strange reason, her gaze shifted to the sandy hair med-jai; The man she dreamed she'd marry. 


End file.
